


A smile can go a long way

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets about Bifur and Ori being ridiculously sweet and adorable together<br/>because they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi, and welcome here  
> Bifur's lines are in italic when he speaks Khuzdul, and /like this/ when he's using Iglishmek  
> hope you'll enjoy the fluffiness that lies here

It had been a long day, and not a very good one, on the whole. Climbing the mountain had been tiring enough, and then there had been the business with the dragon… Smaug was gone now, and they were trying to rest, but it was proving difficult.

The dragon was gone, but once it had ravaged Esgaroth and killed their friends there, it would come back and kill them too. There was no hope left. They had tried all they could and it had all been for nothing, and Ori was tired but he couldn’t sleep.

Fili and Kili and Bofur had been his friends, and now they were probably dead. Which wasn’t fair because they were good people. Most of the people in Esgaroth had been nice people. None of them deserved to have a dragon unleashed against them.

Ori knew he should have tried to sleep. Smaug would come back after killing all these people, and they would have to run and hide and die as bravely as they could.

There was no doubt that they would die. He’d hoped so much that things would go well, he had believed so much in Thorin, but not anymore. They had tried and they had failed. All that was left to do was to fie as bravely as they could.

“ _Look grim_ ,” Bifur grunted, startling him. “ _Should rest_.”

Ori shrugged as the older dwarf sat next to him. Immediately, the scribe huddled next to Bifur, feeling very bit like the child some of the others sometimes accused him of being, and certain he must have looked the part, too… but Bifur made him feel safe, and he certainly needed the illusion.

"Can’t sleep," Ori sighed, cuddling as close as he could, his head resting against Bifur’s shoulder. "I keep thinking about… I wish they were with us…"

“ _Don’t worry_ ,” Bifur replied, nuzzling the top of his head. “ _Bofur keeps the princes safe._ ”

"And who’ll keep Bofur safe, then?"

“ _The princes_.”

Ori chuckled. “I think I’m even more worried about the three of them now.”

Bifur laughed, that strange, soundless laugh of his. The silence of it had surprised Ori at first. But like this, with his entire body pressed against Bifur’s, he could feel that laugh, and it was almost better than hearing it.

"And who will keep us safe, I wonder?" he mumbled.

“ _The hobbit_ ,” Bifur immediately replied, as if it were obvious. “ _He does well. And I keep you safe. You keep me safe too?_ ”

"Of course I will!" Ori fiercely replied, putting his arms around the older dwarf’s waist to pull him even closer. "We’ll keep an eye on each other."

“ _Good. Now try rest. I keep you safe_.”

Ori nodded, and closed his eyes. He doubted sleep would come, even like this. But he did feel a lot safer, and that was something.


	2. crowning a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flower crowns are the best thing ever

Bifur had found flowers. That wasn’t such a surprise. Bifur had a knack for finding flowers, and Beorn didn’t seem to mind terribly, even showing him where to find more. It also wasn’t so much of a surprise when Bifur gave the flowers, in order, to his cousins first, one each, and then a large bunch to little Ori who accepted them with a large smile, and put a few in his hair.

“Oh, these ones have a long stems!” the young dwarf exclaimed, examining some daisies. “Do you know, my mother knows how to make crowns out of these. Every spring, she names us all kings of something.”

At the word king, Thorin briefly turned their way, which make both Bifur and Ori smile.

/What are you kings of?/ Bifur signed, sitting next to his young lover.

“Dori is King of Beauty of course,” Ori explained, inspecting closely the daisies’ stems and working them between his fingers. “Nori is King of Troubles.” Bifur laughed at that, as well as a few of the others. Nori himself smirked and shrugged, knowing he couldn’t deny that.

/And what about you?/

“I am the King of Words,” Ori laughed, tying together the stems. “Not because I’m good with them, but because I talked a lot as a child. Still do, in fact. I don’t know when to stop.”

/It’s fine. I like listening to you./

The young scribe grinned and blushed, and looked down at the flowers in his hands, now organized in a loose circle.

“Mama’s are much better than that,” he sighed, “and much prettier… but it’ll have to do. Don’t move!” he ordered as he stood up, before holding the flowers above the older dwarf’s head. “Master Bifur, it is my pleasure and honour to crown you king of Flowers. Rise, king Bifur! May you have a prosperous and fair rule over your people!”

Chuckling, the older dwarf rose and bowed. His flower crown slipped then, and was stopped only by the axe in his skull. Both Ori and him chuckled at that, before the scribe gently put the the crown back in place, planting a shy kiss on Bifur’s cheek as he did so.

“You look nice like that,” Ori announced with a proud little nod. “It suits you.”

/You need a crown too,/ Bifur signed back. /If I walk around as a king, you must be my equal. Show me how you did it, I want to make one for you./

Ori smiled and, sitting down, he picked some daisies among the flowers to explain how crowns were made.


	3. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "forehead touching"

There was always a particular intimacy to touching foreheads, Ori found. Kissing the way of Men was more and more widespread among dwarves, but there really was something about old fashioned kisses. A proximity, a sort of intimacy with nothing sexual to it. There was  _trust_  in it.

That feeling of trust was stronger with Bifur than it had ever been with any of Ori’s previous lovers. Kisses always required trust, but Bifur’s skull had healed strangely from its wound. A wrong touch, even light, could lead to terrible pain, and there were more wrong places to touch on his forehead than right ones. It had taken Ori and him a little while to figure out how to do it without hurt, but both of them had wanted to find how they could kiss. 

There was trust in a traditional kiss, and even more so for them than for most others. Ori knew Bifur was taking a risk of pain just because he enjoyed sharing this simple gesture with him. And Bifur knew that Ori was always careful, treating him tenderly.

People had asked them sometimes why they still insisted on doing this, when there so many other things they could have done more easily.

They always answered they didn’t understand the question: love wasn’t about being easy or difficult.

It was about sharing trust and intimacy, and they certainly had plenty of both.


End file.
